A Curse or Blessing
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: I never asked for this. When I died the first time, I expected to stay dead. But instead I was dragged into a world that feels like it's dying. But I wasn't afraid to live. I just wanted this life to count for something. Maybe that is why I joined this ragtag group in their ventures. I just wish I knew how to handle that Elf. Legolas/oc
1. The Curse of Life Renewed

Death isn't anything like they try to say it is. They say you see a flash of light and then you are in the hall of judgement. No, I remember my death quite clearly. My friends were gathered around my bed as I told the nurse to turn off life support. I had known I wouldn't live without it, but I wanted to finally be done with it. After all, I was stubborn. If I was going to die, it would be on my terms. Not my illnesses terms. I remembered the world going hazy, and the heart monitor going flat, and the world faded into darkness to the noise of my friends sobbing. There wasn't a lash of light. There was just darkness. It was warm. Not the warmth of a blanket, but more like that comfortable heat of a hot shower, only all over my body.

At first, I saw and heard nothing. There was just silent, dark heat. Then, I began to hear a loud thumping. A Loud, unbearable thumping. Then voices. Gruff, surly voices faded in and out of my senses. "...don't know why you want to keep it. It's an elf spawn..."

"...my child...love it no matter..."

"...not natural!..."

The course voices practically shouted at one another. Then it was just constant chatter in a crude language I didn't understand. I honestly began to make sense after a while. I continuously tried to speak, but no sound came from me. It took a while, but soon, I was able to thrash about. This caused shouts of surprise. I thought maybe I had struck a nurse, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't feel anything. After I settled down, everything seemed to go well. Until my space began to be confined. I couldn't thrash around anymore. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. It was getting too tight. I began to panic. _What's going on? Am I being crushed? Am I in hell?_ The feeling of being confined only intensified, until it became unbearable. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, there came squeezing. And if my senses weren't on overload before, they were once the screaming began.

Then my head felt less pressure. For the first time in what felt like forever, I opened my eyes. It was strange because I never thought they were closed. When they opened, I felt like I was blinded. It was so bright! I let out a wail, only to come up short. The first thing hat registered was that I could finally speak. The second, my voice was so high pitched. Like an infant.

I sucked in a startled breath. It wasn't long before I could see clearly, and noticed something strange. I was surrounded by giant hairy men with beards. Or at least, I thought they were men until one of them started nursing me. Before I could think to push away, I had latched. _What the hell is going on? Who are these people? Where am I?_

I finally looked down at myself. I was tiny. And pudgy. _No. No. Nononononononono. I already had such a short life. I don't want to do this all over again! And I don't want to become all hairy!_ I looked up at my new mother. Aside from the beard, she was kind of pretty.

I had no concept of time at first. I just noticed that I didn't age as fast as other children. But as I grew, I learned about my new, primitive world. In this world, Dwarves existed. So did Elves and Men. I had learned that Dwarves ad Elves did not get along as a rule. Maybe it was learning that. Maybe it was the strange, jittery look my mother would get when she glanced at me if someone would utter about 'damned elves'. Maybe it was the mistrustful looks I garnered from other Dwarves when I toddled behind my younger siblings who were already in their 'teens' at fifty or so years. Maybe it was the fact that my mother always made sure my curly locks covered my pointed ears. Maybe it was the pitying looks my younger siblings always gave me. Or the looks of disgust my father always threw my way when he was near. Maybe it was everything at once. Whatever the case, something told me I didn't belong with these people.

It was the year I turned one hundred that I noticed my siblings were fully grown whilst I looked like a five year old human. My mother was aging. In fact, it was the eve on my birthday that I was dragged by wrist away from the village by my little brother, Stern, into a clearing.

"You will have to learn to fend for yerself, Fagre." He practically growled at me. "Mam's gettin' old, and Stierne cannot take care of you."

I stared at my brother, trying to understand where this whole thing was going.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight. We both know you won't be able to stay in this village once mam passes on. You'll be cast out. Yer elven blood is what angers them." His gruffness almost felt hostile. It made me afraid. I could always feel the hate and anger from the others in the village. But in that moment, I realized why mother always acted as if I were Satan spawn. I was the equivalent of devil spawn. I was half Elf.

The next day, I was gifted with a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a dagger. That was also the day I began my lessons on survival. That night, my little body was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. I cried myself to sleep.

It was forty five years later that my mother died of illness. Stern housed me during my mourning period, but cautioned me to stay away from the windows, and to stay inside. It was a year after that Stern came into my room one evening, and threw a messenger bag full of provisions. I looked to him with a tear stained face, and saw his grim expression.

Under the cover of night, I left my home village on a pony, never to see my family again. I had enough monies to be able to buy foods should I pass a village, a map of all of Arda, a pot and pan to make my own food, a wooden bowl, plate, cup and utensils, and a filled water skin. Clothed in a brown tunic and grey pants stuffed in blackened leather boots, I made for the cover of the forest nearby. I had begun to see my new life as a curse in the early days of my life. But that night, as I looked up into the sky through tear hazed eyes, I cursed the very powers that gave me this new miserable life. My heart heavy, I began my journey.


	2. Revelations

I had been alone for so long, I barely kept track. The pony I had ridden out on, had passed hundreds of years ago, and I had grown to maturity. I stood at five foot even, with a rather curvy figure. My waist was small, but I had a generous bosom, as well as 'birthing hips' as mother would have said. My curly hair fell to my knees in a thick and unruly waterfall of mahogany ringlets. I knew as I looked down at my tattered clothing, that I needed new clothes again. I checked my coins that I gathered from villages through the years. I hoped I had enough to buy my clothing, as well as some new weapons and a few nights at an inn until my clothes were made. I had gone through a few bows through the centuries, but my dagger remained the same. My clothes, as they were, were a few centuries old.

I quickly set out to a nearby village carrying only gold, my dagger, bow and arrows, and my waterskin. This village was called Bree. I quickly checked to make sure my ears were covered. I had once gone into a village, and my ear had been uncovered. The whole village had been afraid of me. But that had been centuries ago. I never went back there, afraid that I would be chased from the village. Here lately, the villages had grown wary of strangers. The last thing I needed was to get chased away before I could even procure a proper bow and arrow set or clothes that fit.

As I entered the gates, I could see the people staring at me. I moved to the shop that sold women clothing. Upon entering, I noticed the woman in charge wrinkling her nose at my tattered appearance. I could see she wished to refuse service to me, but seemed to think better of it. "I am in need of clothing." I uttered as I made eye contact with her.

"I can certainly see that." It was almost a sneer.

"A few tunics, and pants will suffice." I shifted from one foot to the other and plunked ten gold coins onto the table. I watched her stare at me for a moment before looking at the money and widening her eyes. Before I could properly think, she was pulling me to a stool I was meant to stand upon.

"Do not be ridiculous. You will not be properly dressed! You will have tunics, and pants if you so wish, but you must be fitted to a corset, and a few dresses. And fall is upon us, which means you will need a cloak." She continued to prattle as she undressed me to take my measurements. My bindings looked tight apparently, and so she unraveled them to reveal my generous bosom, and quickly brought properly fitting bindings. She quickly fit me into the new bindings, and began to measure me. "And a few more sets of bindings."

"Will you be able to make all of this in only a few days?" I asked as she moved about quickly, to find something to dress me in, instead of my old clothes. She looked up sharply.

"The haberdasher next door will be crafting your corset, and as for your dresses, tunics, cloak, and pants, I have all I need here. This dress shall have to tide you over until your clothes are fitted. As you are our only customer for now, they shall be finished by the evening of tomorrow next." She sounded very confident, and so I nodded. "Do you have any preference in color, my lady?"

I fidgeted at the title. "Please. Fagre will do just as well." I murmured.

"Then, Fagre, do you have any preference in colors?" She smiled.

"The colors of the forest." I needed to blend in as best I could. She nodded. I quickly stepped down, thanked her, and left.

I began looking for the smith in this village, and quickly found it, smoke billowing from the large floo. I made quick work of ordering a new bow. I checked my arrows over agai and decided they would still do. The smith had said he would have it ready in one day, seeing as he already had it in the making.

Finding the inn, I ordered food, and a room for few nights. I explained I was only staying long enough to have the wares I ordered made. I ordered my food to sit out in the tavern. I watched the others in the tavern make merry, and drink tankard after tankard of ale. I ate silently, eyeing the Dwarves sadly. I watched them, and couldn't help but see mother, Stierne, and Stern sitting, drinking and laughing. _What have I done to deserve such a cursed existence? To die of cancer in one world, only to live a long and agonizingly lonely life right after._ I turned away when I realized with some alarm, that tears threatened to surface. I pushed around my food, finding my appetite lacking. I stood, signalling to the innkeeper that I was going to my room. It was there that I succumbed to a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was my second morning in the inn, and my funds were actually hardly touched. I didn't realize just how much money I had accumulated. I made to leave my room, only to be met with one of the Hobbit help. She looked up at me, and held up a rather large bundle of cloth. I took the bundle from her and thanked her by slipping a silver coin into her hand before shutting the door. I began to sift through my new clothes to find an underbust corset that was the color of charcoal. I noticed the boning was made from whale bone, and upon closer inspection, there was jade green stitching to look like leaves that lined each panel of my corset. Small periwinkle stitched flowers accompanied the leaved ivy design. I noticed my tunics were a jade green to match the corsets stitching. The pants were a deep brown, the color of earth. My cloak was an almost silver grey and was lined in rabbit brown rabbit fur. My dresses, however, did not match the same color scheme as the rest of my clothes. One dress was a periwinkle, obviously to match my corset stitching. And the other, an emerald green color. There were a few more chest bindings and a note that read, "I do hope you enjoy your new clothes."

I sighed, quickly moving to redress in my periwinkle dress and corset. I pulled my cloak about me and clasped it closed. I decided tonight would be my last night before making my trek home. I turned to the mirror and sighed. I definitely looked... pretty. I hoped this didn't cause a stir. It was in that moment that I noticed my normally dull grey eyes shown a grey blue with this dress. I frowned. It made me look like a damned Elf, albeit a short one. Quickly making my way out of the door, I headed out of the tavern and into the streets, setting a brisk pace to the smith. It was by sheer luck that I walked in, to see a young man trying to bully his way into buying my new bow. "Is my bow ready, sir?" I spoke up, ignoring the snide youth.

"You don' need a bow! Yer a woman! What's a little thing like you gonna do with a weapon?" The young man sneered at me. My smile became more wooden as I waited for the smith to answer, ignoring the dreadful youth.

"Y-yes milady. Right here." The smith handed over my bow, which I handed over a few gold coins to him. His eyes widened at the amount I handed him.

"Such a fine bow. This ought to compensate for the rush I have put you through." I gave a smile and quickly headed back to the inn, leaving the smith and youth to gawk at my retreating back.

I quickly made my way back to my assigned room, and stashed my bow with my clothes. Turning away from my room, I went to inquire where I could find a bag to fit my needs. The kind innkeeper sent me on my way to one of the few shops in the streets. I entered, to find quite a few things any traveler would need. Before I could help myself, I found myself buying a messenger bag, and one of each of the flat ware that they had along with a new water skin. I had not used my old ones for such a long time, that they had already rotted away to nothing. When I made my way back to the inn, it was already dark. I quickly bustled back to my room, and packed everything away into my new bag. I looked around as I made my way into the tavern area. As I sat down to eat, I watched four Hobbits enter, bringing mistrustful looks about them. I watched them with some fascination, when a I had a sudden epiphany hit me. Four Hobbits. Bree. Dwarves. Elves. I was in Lord of the Rings. So caught up in my thoughts, I almost didn't catch the arrival of Strider. Right then I made up my mind. _I might as well live a meaningful life, and die a meaningful death._ It was in that moment I had decided to follow the Hobbits and Strider when they set out the next morning.


	3. To Rivendell

That night, I pored over my map by candlelight. I began my plotting on how to follow without being caught. After all, I did stand out. Not for the first time, I begrudgingly thanked my Elven heritage for sleep being unnecessary to some extent. It was a few hours yet before dawn when I heard the unholy screech of the Nazgûl. I hissed in agitation at the abuse of my sensitive ears. I cursed my Elven heritage right then and there.

Quickly slipping into my tunic, corset, and pants, I stuffed everything else into my pack. I had already decided to head out within a few hours of the Hobbits and Striders departure, and travel on to Rivendell. I truly hoped that I could make it there in time. With at least one millennium under my belt, I hoped I had gained enough speed for this journey. I watched out of my window, thankful that it afforded me the view of the route they were likely to take. As the sun came up, I made sure to have everything ready. My dagger, bow and quiver were strapped to my leather belt at my left hip, and my new messenger bag was secured at my left shoulder, and rested on my right hip. I quickly added my cloak over everything, hoping I did not look suspicious. I pulled the hood of my cloak up, though not to cover my face. It was my ears, I wished to hide.

I chanced another glance to see a crowd following Striders little posse. Once they were out of sight, I made my way out of the inn, and onto the streets. I kept a friendly smile at hand as I passed the locals, making a beeline for the gate. Before leaving the inn, I had inquired at the date, and received a funny look as I was told that it was September 30th. I repressed a groan. I had little more than two weeks to make the trek. Especially seeing as I meant to get there before the Hobbits and their guide. _But then again, I can run there, while Hobbits, with their short legs, move rather slowly. I should manage this within a week and a half._ I quickly thanked Butterbur and hurried on my way.

* * *

I ran, hoping my feet carried me quickly enough. I briefly lamented my lack of foresight on getting new boots while I could, but there could be no help for such things. I was only four days into my journey, when I noted that I was passing Weathertop Hill. I was already ahead of the Hobbits by a few days. That was when I noted a grey cloaked person on top of the hill, that my pace slowed. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed the person was looking down at me. I could feel anxiety as we looked at one another, though my eyes were far better than his, and eventually, he smiled. I hesitated, shifting my weight from foot to foot and glancing in the direction of my destination, before I raised my hand in greeting. He nodded my way, and began to hobble down the hill in my direction. It was when he had made it to me, that I ceased my fidgeting.

"Well met, young lady. Please do not presume me rude, but where are you off to in such a hurry?" The kindly old man who I suspected was Gandalf greeted.

"I am making my way to Rivendell. I wish to inquire about a few matters." I said guardedly. I began to shift my weight again, causing a chuckle to bubble up in his throat.

"Then we are headed in the same direction. Perhaps I can offer a ride on my steed?" He offered. I looked around for the steed he supposedly had.

"I do believe you have to have one handy, when offering a ride." I murmured in an almost joking manner.

At this, the old man gave a shrill whistle. I winced. Before I could question what that did, I heard the clopping of hooves moving far quicker than a normal horse could run. When the beautiful white horse cantered up to the old man, he was quick to hop on, and offer a hand to me.

"I do not even know your name, and yet, you offer me a ride to my destination." I murmured, hesitant to take his hand, only for the sake of appearances. What naive young woman just hops on a horse with a stranger?

"Ah. Please forgive me, my dear. I am Gandalf the grey." He looked at me expectantly.

"Fagre, at your service." I bowed, in typical Dwarf fashion.

Gandalfs eyebrows raised, but he offered his hand again, and I quickly accepted. "You were raised by Dwarves perhaps?" He inquired once I was seated behind him.

"I am half Dwarf, but I was hardly raised by them. I only stayed among them for a century and a half." I answered.

"A century and a half is still long enough to grow to full maturity." He replied.

"I was barely a child then. I have been away from the Blue Mountans for hundreds of years now, and have just now reached full physical maturity."

"Hundreds? On the chance of being rude, how old are you, my dear?" Surprise was laced in his voice, too obvious to miss.

"I forget exactly. But roughly a millennium has passed since I was born." I murmured. "Maybe more. I was born in the year, 1994 of the third age."

"My, you certainly do not show your age." He chortled.

"I suppose that is the price of being half Elf." I kept my voice as nonchalant as possible. There was silence for a time, marred only by the sound of rushing wind and beating hooves.

"Do you know who the Elf is that sired you?" He asked, weakly.

"No. Though I am told he was nobody of consequence." I could feel tension leave the wizard.

It was quiet after that, with little conversation. A few times, he asked if I needed a rest, and I declined, stating that if he or the horse needed rest, I had no qualms with waiting. We stopped for the night, Just at the edge of the Trollshaws. Leaping into a nearby tree, I settled for the night, as the grey wizard set up camp for himself below my tree. He offered me dried meat, which I accepted, before falling asleep.

* * *

 _"What do you mean, she's dying? She was perfectly healthy this morning!"_

 _"...Stage four... nothing we can do but hope for the best."_

 _"Please, help her..."_

 _"I'll be okay. I'll fight for as long as I can."_

* * *

Morning came, and as I opened my eyes, I realized I was crying silently. It had been a long time since I dreamed of my past life. I quickly wiped my eyes, and jumped down to see if the wizard needed any help. He waved me off, tossing another piece of dried meat my way for breakfast, and set to preparing Shadowfax for the half days journey.

We rode in companionable silence, until we came to the entrance of Rivendell. Dismounting from the horse, I tried to keep my ears hidden beneath my cloak, hoping to pass as a human. My attempts were in vain, as I noticed the Elves give me strange looks. I imagined that they could see my fëa. Or at least feel it. Just as I could feel theirs. I stubbornly kept my hood up, and began looking about in fascination.

"Fagre, come, come. I wish to introduce you to someone." Gandalf called.

I turned to see Gandalf standing with a male Elf. I bowed low. "Fagre, at your service." I murmured. Despite my trepidation of being near Elves, I did not want to be rude.

"Elrond, at yours and your family's." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile in return, even if only a little.

I was uncomfortable around so many people at once with my usual solitary lifestyle, but I couldn't deny that I also enjoyed conversation. Lord Elrond invited me to dine as I spoke of the growing unrest around Bree and other villages in the westernmost parts of Arda. Though they were far from whatever trouble that was coming, they were not far nough to not be effected by it. Not to mention, black riders running all over the place. Lord Elrond bid me to stay as long as I liked, and even informed me of a meeting that was to be held very soon, and welcomed me to be there. I agreed gladly, with a nod.

And so it came to pass that I watched a pale Hobbit be carried to Lord Elrond, and the both of them disappeared for some time a little over two weeks after my arrival.

I knew soon, more people of many races would be arriving, so I quickly removed myself to my room, preparing for confrontation.


	4. Surprises Around Every Corner

It was on the twenty fourth of October that I was asked to go to the meeting sight. I looked around, at everyone sitting in a semicircle. As I was revealed, I watched every last sitting man stand as their eyes landed on me.

"What is a woman doing here?" A richly dressed man questioned in a somewhat stiff manner.

I ignored him as my eyes locked on two Dwarves sitting in front with others. My eyes continued to scan the seats to see Strider sitting by the Dwarves, and by him, a blond Elf. Beside him, sat a Hobbit with dark curly hair. On the other side of the Dwarves, sat more Elves, and the man that had the gall to question my being there.

"Fagre is here to get answers to questions that will be addressed here. I thought it best she attend." Lord Elrond answered the richly dressed man. While he spoke, I moved to the side, beside Gandalf, and next to Frodo. I decided to look around again to notice others, while still standing, no longer looked at me, except for one blond Elf. His gaze was curious, probably from feeling my fëa. It probably resembled that of an Elves life force. It definitely did not resemble that of the race of men's fëa. I knew this, so I tried to school my features and still my fidgeting.

As the meeting began, Gandalf began to recount the story of the Ring thus far. I absently played with a curled lock of hair that had fallen over my shoulder. As he continued with his long winded story, I studiously ignored the blonds penetrating stare, braiding the same lock of hair I had been playing with. "...and now I have caught up to the present. Forgive me for my long story, but I did not wish to leave out any details." Gandalf finished.

I listened as everyone continued to fill everyone else of the going ons of Arda. It was when Frodo was called to reveal the Ring, and Boromir had begun his speech, that I couldn't help but frown. When Gandalf practically roared in Black Speech, I winced in pain. Elrond chastised him for such speech in Rivendell, and I had to agree. As I watched everyone break into arguments, I felt my eye twitch andI muttered, "I remember Dwarves being hot tempered, but it seems as if tension is running high with all the testosterone in the air." I could see that Elrond agreed by his grim features.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" It went quiet as everyone looked down at the little being that had stepped forward. "Only, I do not know the way..." Frodo looked about, lost as a small child.

"I will be your guide, and help you bear the burden, so long as it is your burden to bear." Gandalf smiled down at the Hobbit.

"You have my sword."Strider got down on one knee.

"And my bow." Added the blond.

"And my ax!" One of the Dwarves seemed to issue challenge to the blond, which caused an eye roll.

"If it must be destroyed, Gondor will see it done, the richly clad man stated.

"Hold up, Mr. Frodo will not be going anywhere without me!" A stout Hobbit called as he stumbled through the brush.

Elrond replied in amusement, before two more Hobbits crashed the 'secret' meeting.

"We're going, too!" One cried.

"Yes, your'e going to need someone with brains on this quest." The other said.

"That leaves you out, Pip." The first laughed.

"That makes nine companions-"

"Ten."

Everyone turned to me. "Ten companions. I cannot sit idly by, while others risk their lives." I stared straight ahead, ignoring the intense stares I was receiving.

"A woman cannot be aloud on such a dangerous quest." The richly clad man scoffed.

"Very well. Ten companions it shall be." Elrond amended.

"You must be joking! She will perish within a fortnight! The girl is as delicate as a freshly sprung flower." He argued.

"Perhaps if this flower you speak of had thorns to spear its prey." I replied. He glared at me. I narrowed my eyes. "You are in more danger than I."

"Is that so, little one?" He growled.

"I have not lived a thousand years to mocked by some child with little understanding of how the world works." I barked. Hair fell into my face, and out of irritation, I pulled my hair behind my ear, unthinkingly exposing part of my heritage. I heard many gasps around me.

"You are the shortest Elf I have ever seen." I heard the Dwarf mutter.

"How rude." I glared. "Now that this is settled, please let me know when we set out."

"When our scouts have come back, you shall be notified." Elrond replied.

I nodded, and quickly made my way back to my room, avoiding everyone's eyes on me.

* * *

I exited my room clothed in a dress that evening, intent on making my way to supper. Only a moment after I sensed someone nearby, they spoke up. "Would you allow me to accompany you to supper, milady?"

I glanced at the blond Elf warily. "I suppose you may. We would be going the same way in any case, I presume. But I would feel better about the matter if I knew who you were." This earned a chuckle from him.

"I am Legolas of Greenwood the Great." He gave a quick bow. I nodded stiffly. He offered his arm, which I accepted, to satisfy him.

"Greenwood the Great? I have never had the chance to go there. But then, I have not ventured very far from my thicket of trees since I settled there. To be truthful, this the farthest I have ever traveled." I admitted.

"Perhaps, after this is over, you may visit." He smiled down at me.

"We shall see." I chuckled. Once we made it to where the feast was being held, I released his arm and moved to a seat further from where I figured he might sit.

While I had adapted to being around so many people, I still felt nervous around him. He hadn't been rude. But some part of me remained unsettled. I chanced a peek in his direction to see him laughing at something one of the other Elves said. I quickly averted my eyes to my plate, and made quick work of eating. Not desiring to have to converse with others, I removed myself to the Hall of Fire, where many songs were sung, and merry making could be heard. I closed my eyes and listened to the sweetened words.

"Milady, Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you." I opened my eyes and stared at the Elleth that addressed me.

"Please lead the way, then." I answered softly. The music had put me at ease, and I could not bring myself to break the peace with too loud of speech.

The Elleth led me through halls, turning here or there. Finally, we were in front of a door, which she knocked upon and murmured in Sindarin, what I supposed to be something along the lines of "She's here."

"Enter." Lord Elrond's voice seemed so severe, that I worried for a moment that I had angered him in some way. I opened the door, nodding to the Elleth who curtsied at me. I noticed that we were not alone. His three children were also in the room. "When we first met, you greeted me in the fashion of a Dwarf. And today, you have revealed that you have Elven heritage. I cannot help but wonder at how such a thing could occur." His voice was a strange mix of gentleness ans sternness.

"My mother told me as a child that she and my biological father had drank far too much at a Tavern, and had woken to find they had been... physically intimate. My mother had been ready to go home in shame when the male Elf explained that to his people, they were married. When she told her family, they chased him away. He had stayed near the village out of duty, I suspect, and perished in an Orc raid. He fought off the Orcs and left none standing, but at the cost of his own life. Shortly after, my mother was remarried to a Dwarf, and months later, I was born." I stared at my shoes, mentally wondering if I should ask if I would have time to have boots made before we left.

"I see. But Dwarves did not keep you company all this time?" He asked quietly. I could see Arwen look horrified at my tale.

"No. Shortly after I turned one hundred and forty five, my mother passed from illness. I had one year to mourn before my younger brother helped me leave under the cover of nightfall." I replied. "Nobody wanted an Elf spawn in the village."

"Then you have been alone all this time." He murmured.

"I visited villages under the guise of a human to get clothes and such." I raised my head stubbornly.

"But you have had no friends to comfort you in your grief." He retorted.

"The trees kept me company." I defended.

"In any case, I have welcomed you into my home for as long as you like, and I meant it. I have no problem finding you a permanent residence." He smiled kindly. I was taken aback by his offer.

"You... you would offer me a home? But you hardly know me!" I cried. I could feel the almost foreign sensation of tears pricking my eyes.

"It matters not, when I can see the loneliness in your eyes. This place may not be here for much longer, but I feel it is only right to offer you citizenship, and the right to sail to the Grey Havens with the rest of our kind." I looked at the others in the room, seeing only smiles and friendly faces.

"There is something else, isn't there?" I guessed. "There has to be more than that to bring in others." I started shifting my weight from foot to foot in my usual nervous habit.

"Yes. To make my offer valid, and to assure that you are never again alone, I have proposed to my children, and they have accepted, the offer to welcome you into our family." My body froze. _He's not serious?! He can't be. I am a virtual stranger to him!_

"Do you make a habit of offering such things to all strangers who enter your home?"

"No. But there is something about you. Such a sadness, that it is a wonder you have not faded into the next life. And I cannot help but hope to help you in your suffering." He gazed into my eyes with such an intensity, that I fought the urge to look away.

"Perhaps for more selfish reasons than I care to admit, I think I will accept your offer." I looked back down at my worn boots. I was startled by arms encircling me and froze. Arwen was hugging me while Elladen and Elrohir grinned from a small distance. I supposed my face was rather humorous, with wide grey eyes, and an almost blank face of shock. I looked to Lord Elrond for help on how to handle this action of affection. He smiled tenderly.

"I will settle matters swiftly, and prepare the ceremony for a week from now." At my panicked face, he chuckled. "Do not worry, the most talking will be done by me. All you will have to do is say that you acknowledge me to be your father and Arwen, Elladen, and Elrohir as your sister and brothers."

I nodded awkwardly as Arwen held me at arm length. I could see she was searching me for something. "Perhaps we may go back to the Hall of Fire. I could braid your hair?" She offered. I felt like the skittish little rabbit I had once caught as a pet, a long time ago. I nodded to appease her, not sure what else I could do.

"Great, we'll come along as well." The twins grinned down at me. I still could not speak, but I knew that arguing would be fruitless anyway.

* * *

We had made it back to the Hall of Fire to see the whole of the Fellowship had arrived, sans Frodo, who had retired early. I noticed Legolas look up at me curiously, and quickly chose a seat across the fire from him. I was careful to sit far enough away from the fire, against a log, so that Arwen could situate herself comfortably behind me to start her braiding. The twins sat nearby, and began to sing along with whatever song was being sung. I could even hear Arwen humming behind me. It did not take long for me to relax at the sensation of fingers combing through my hair to section off parts of my hair.

Legolas moved from his original space to see me surrounded by the offspring of Elrond, and raised his eyebrows. He moved to sit by me on the ground after paying his respects to them. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Careful not to move my head and mess up any progress Arwen had made, I glanced at him from the side. "It has been an overall, peaceful evening." I answered. "Though some parts have been more so than others."

I heard the twins cough lightly. Legolas looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you implying that I am disturbing your peace, milady?"

"Not at all," I replied all too innocently, "but it is difficult to focus on the songs when there are people speaking to me." I could feel the shock radiating from him as the twins snickered quietly.

"I see. Forgive me for disturbing your evening." He moved to leave, but I quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"You do not have to go." _What in Arda possessed me to say that? Have I lost my mind?_ I could see him contemplating the pros and cons of staying before, finally, he sat back down and looked up at the flames.

"My father has called your father to Rivendell." Arwen broke the silence. This shook both Legolas and I from our thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Not at all. In fact..." Elladen started.

"It is a rather happy occurance." Elrohir finished. They both grinned down at us, and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What is the occasion, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Legolas inquired curiously.

"We gain a sister in a weeks time." Arwen answered happily.

"Oh?" Legolas looked surprised.

"Yes. You sit by her even now." Elrohir chuckled.

I could see the shock register on Legolas' face. "Oh."

 _"Oh" indeed._


	5. It Wasn't That Funny!

**A/N: Yes, I know I changed something about a character. But I figured, since he wasn't mentioned in Lord of the Rings, I would just tweak it a bit to suit my purposes. I am sorry if this seems a bit cliche but I couldn't help but want to write it down. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.**

Arwen tried to pacify my nerves. "Nobody out there is going to judge you. You will be fine." She seemed to hold back from saying something, though I did not know what. "It is time."

I stepped up to Elrond and bowed. He smiled before starting his speech. "Some of you may know that I had a brother. His name was Elros. It was rumored that he chose to be counted among Men in the second age, but it is not the case. My brother chose to be counted among Elves, but to wander, and see the land. It was in his wandering that he had done something strange. Some time in the third Era, he had gotten very drunk, and had married a Dwarf by mistake. He wrote me in a letter tat she had rejected him, and refused to speak to him. To honor her wishes of staying apart, he stayed close to the village in the Blue Mountains in which she resided to protect her people. It was not long after I caught word that he had been felled in battle with a very small host of Orcs. But in his letter, he told me of his suspicions that his wife was pregnant, and begged me that if ever he or she were to visit, and he were no longer alive, that I take them in. He had even given his child a name that was to be used, should these things come to pass. As a brother, I can only hold to his wish of me now. It is with joy that I welcome my new daughter, Naerwen." My eyes widened. "Naerwen, do you accept my family as yours?"

"Y-yes. I accept my new family with joy." I answered, still a bit confused at every last word I had just heard. I distantly heard cheers from the crowd, as I looked about me, lost. Elrond enveloped me in an embrace, and I hesitantly returned the affectionate gesture. In the crowd, I saw the Fellowship scattered here and there.

"I accept all that I have witnessed here today, and give my blessing to the new member of the house of Elrond." Thranduil spoke in his haughty, yet bland voice. I could see him eyeing me strangely from the side. I tried to avoid his direction as best I could while the celebration continued.

* * *

We were having a feast to celebrate my coming into the family, and all I could do was stare blankly ahead, completely zoned out. Arwen noticed my distraction, and tugged affectionately on a lock of my hair. I blinked rapidly and looked over to her dumbly. "You did very well, Naerwen." She giggled at me.

"I am not sure as to what I am more confused by; my new name, or the fact that we were family before we were family, or that I now know who my father was, or that the four of you knew before I did." I finally found my voice, and could only muster a tone of exasperation. Elrond, overhearing, chuckled.

"I figured it would be best to explain the true reason behind my wish to adopt you in this fashion, rather than explaining everything twice." I nodded at his explanation.

"Are you not happy? You look pale, sister." Elladen inquired. Through his joking tone, I could detect a hint of concern.

"She does seem pale..." Elrohir murmured, scrutinizing my face.

"I am just absorbing all of today's events. Do not concern yourself too much." I smiled. "And as for being pale, I'll have you know, I have always been this complexion. Perhaps you are just unobservant. If this is the most skill you have in observation, I am surprised you two haven't been eaten by a troll." I adopted a haughty tone, in jest causing my new brothers to burst into laughter. Arwen and father also chuckled humorously. I looked at them bemusedly. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"It seems I have not yet been introduced to the new member of the house of Elrond." A smooth, masculine voice caught my attention, and I turned in my seat to stare up at a handsome blond Elf. He wore a very decorated circlet that befitted his status. I looked around me as the laughter and conversation died down around us. Arwen stayed seated, so I took that as encouragement to stay seated as well. I raised my eyes back up to meet his, and saw the similarities between his and another blond in my acquaintance.

"King Thranduil, meet my daughter, Naerwen." I noticed that my new father had stood, and he nodded in a gesture for me to stand. King Thranduil kept his eyes on me, as I stood to greet him with as much grace as I could muster.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." I curtsied slightly. It was obvious to anyone that I did not enjoy being put on the spot.

"Hmmm. You are an interesting little Elfling." He murmured. I could feel my siblings eyes on me. It wasn't hard to guess that I had a small complex about my size. I kept a smile, though it was rather wooden.

"I shall take that as a compliment, then." I tried to pump as much cheer into that statement as was possible.

"You have met my son." He stated. I wasn't sure where this was going, but at the mention of the other blond, my eyes sought him out, to discover he was making his way to us. Perhaps to do some damage control if it was needed. I quickly refocused on the haughty blond in front of me, and nodded.

"Your son, Legolas, is very polite. Quite the friendly character." I answered. Thranduil stared down at me with his cold blue eyes.

"I believe I have some things to discuss with your father. Excuse me." He gave a minuscule bow, and looked to my father, who excused himself from the table with a frown. As they left, Legolas managed to reach me. I sat down heavily, with a whoosh from my lungs.

"Your father has a very commanding presence." I finally offered to him.

"He did not insult you, did he?"

"No, he-"

"He called her an 'interesting little Elfling'." Elrohir cut in. Legolas could not help but to cover his face with his hand.

"I apologize. He can be a bit much at times, I honestly do not think he was trying to insult you." He murmured, abashed.

"It is fine. I did not take it as an insult." I smiled weakly.

"What do you think our fathers needed to speak about?" Elladen asked.

"Only one way to find out."Elrohir responded with a grin. Legolas and I exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Can you believe these two?" I sighed in exasperation.

"They're your brothers." He countered. Before, I could respond, Elrohir had snagged me from my chair while Elladen tugged Legolas by the sleeve.

It was this fashion that they dragged us until we were close enough that they had to make us walk silently to avoid detection.

"...They should be the ones to decide such things, Thranduil." Fathers voice drifted to my ears. We stopped walking.

"Their temperaments would match well. It would be a fortuitous match." Thranduil tried to reason.

Legolas and I glanced at each other uncomfortably. I resisted the urge to shift away from him.

"They are to leave on a quest soon. They should not have to be distracted by this while their lives are in danger." Father sounded frustrated.

"I do not wish to force this upon my son, merely encourage him to make a match. From my estimation, he could do far worse." Thranduil explained.

"So you are suggesting that we suggest that they think upon this while they are traveling together in hopes that some form of attachment stems from it all?" Father sounded strained.

"Yes. Would you not like to have little feet wandering your halls? Do you not wish to finally be called 'Aduadar'?" I could hear a mischievous edge in Thranduil's voice, and Legolas stiffened.

I looked up at Elrohir, who mouthed 'grandfather' to me. My cheeks flared with heat as I noticed that father did not answer right away.

"If I were to agree to this, it would have to be both of their decisions." I gaped silently. _Please tell me I didn't just hear that!_

I began backing away quietly. The others looked at me, as soon as I was sure I would not easily be heard, I took off in a dead sprint. The others followed, perhaps in hopes of calming me, but with my small stature, I was able to out maneuver them, and head into the woods that surrounded Rivendell. I quickly hopped into a tree, climbing half way up, keeping myself hidden by the foliage.

"Naerwen." I heard Legolas call. "Naerwen, please." I kept still as I tried to envision myself sinking into the bark.

"Naerwen, we must act like nothing has happened." He tried again.

"Easy for you to say. I have just gotten used to regular interaction." I mumble, giving away my location. He looked up into my tree and sighed. He made quick work of climbing up beside me.

"At least they will not force us." He murmur. I looked up at him with a frown. "They are leaving it up to us. My father agreed to to Lord Elrond's terms." They will give verbal encouragement and nothing else."

"Would it be so bad to die in battle?" I asked aloud to myself. My eyes lowered to my knees that I was hugging to myself.

"Surely, the thought of marrying me cannot be so bad?" He frowned.

I raised my eyes to meet his. "No. No it is not. But it is not all together a pleasant thought either. I barely know you."

"Come. You have yet to eat, and our fathers will be looking for us." He nudged me. I winced and nodded. I let myself drop from the tree, and quietly made my way back to the dining hall. I quickly sat back in my seat, and was a bit startled when I saw that Legolas was seated across from myself. My brothers looked between us in apprehension, waiting for one of us to speak.

It was this atmosphere, that our fathers walked in on. They glanced at one another before sitting down to enjoy the feast. I noticed that Arwen was absent from the table, as well as Aragorn. I scowled at my plate.

"Naerwen, I am not sure what your greens ever did to you, but if you keep that up, they'll turn to ash, I am sure of it." Elrohir commented dryly.

"My greens will be fine." I cut a glare at him. "I am only giving them the most loving of gazes." My snarky reply had the twins in stitches, and across from me, Legolas coughed to disguise a chuckle. I fought a grin, but ultimately failed. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

Our fathers shared a glance, and I repressed a groan. I just knew I had a long journey ahead of me. I looked back at Legolas to see a barely repressed grin. _Then again, maybe it won't be so bad._


	6. Get to Know Me

I was in the middle of learning Sindarin phrases from Arwen when father strode up to me. "Naerwen, may I have a word with you?"

I could feel dread build in me. Legolas had warned that he might bring 'that' up soon. His own father had spoken to him on the matter, a few days ago, before his departure.

"Of course, _adar_." I nodded in acquiescence. I watched him startle slightly. His eyes warmed.

"Come." He turned, and glided toward his study. I followed, feeling a weight settle in the pit of my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brothers and Legolas look up at us. I knew they would be shadowing us to eavesdrop.

Upon arriving in his study, we stared at one another, awkwardly. I noted how similar our eyes were in color.

"What do you think about Legolas?" He spoke suddenly, I blinked rapidly to recover from my startle.

"He is a skilled warrior. I almost pity any enemy that finds themselves at the receiving end of his arrow." I answered carefully.

"Aside from his skills with a bow, what do you think of him?" He pressed.

"He is friendly, when he is not being cautious. His manners are impeccable." I surmised. He sighed.

"Yes, but... How do you feel about him?" His voice was strained.

"I hardy know him to have much of an opinion of him." I answered.

"I must be truthful. King Thranduil has voiced his interest in you." Father blew out a breath.

"I was under the impression that Elves did not remarry." I answered cautiously.

"As a daughter."

"But you have already adopted me. It seems pointless to-"

"Through marriage."

We stared at each other. He could see my determination to be obtuse because before I could even open my smart mouth he intercepted me by continuing on. "Your marriage to Legolas."

"I do not understand." I finally murmured. "How could he be sure that I would be good for his son? He and I have hardly spoken."

"He does not need to speak to you for long to see that you are a kind soul." Father smiled.

"I see." I looked at the ground in distress.

"I will not force you into this. But please consider getting to know him while you are with him." I could see he was fighting the urge to cover his face with his hands.

"I hardly see how I can avoid that. I will be learning a lot about everyone in the Fellowship while on the road." I answered with a smile. "But I will consider it." I added, seeing his pained expression.

"Please understand, this is no ruse to be rid of you. If you do not wish for such a thing, you will always be at home here." He looked at me imploringly.

"I know, _ada_. I know." My voice was gentle. He watched my face for any hint of disguise, and found none. He stood, and enveloped me in a hug. I returned it somewhat hesitantly.

"Thank you for understanding." I could feel all the stress melting from him. When I looked up at him, it was as if he was younger. I had not realized just how much he had stressed about speaking to me over this.

"Think nothing of it." _You don't need to know that that was exactly the reason I thought you had agreed to this whole thing for the past two weeks up until a few days ago._

"Now. Arwen tells me, she is teaching you Elven tongue." He said as he let go of me and offered his arm.

"Yes. Right now, she means to teach me Sindarin, but she intends to teach me Tengwar after I have mastered the first." I grinned.

We made our way back to the Hall of Fire to see Arwen in deep conversation with the twins. "I shall leave you here." Father smiled down at me.

"There is no such thing as privacy with you two around, is there?" I said as I sauntered up to them. They turned to me, not repentant in the slightest.

"We weren't the only ones there." Elrohir said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, we followed Legolas. He seemed very keen to hear what you would say." Elladen added.

"Is what these two say true? Have you been asked to consider Legolas as a potential suitor?" Arwen asked.

"I see no reason to deny it. _Adar_ is not going to force me into it, but he has asked that I consider it." I answered. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you think you might agree to such terms?" Arwen barely whispered. I heard footfalls behind me.

"I hardly know. I have barely spoken to him. He is friendly, but so is Gimli, once you speak to him for a while. And I would not consider Gimli as a husband for many reasons." I watched my siblings holding back laughter as they stared at something behind me."

"So I am to be compared to a Dwarf?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Would you prefer being compared to a Hobbit?" I asked innocently. Elrohir and Elladen were chuckling quietly, and Arwen was giggling almost silently.

"You wound me." He faked hurt.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers." I retort.

"Yes, but I was coming to see if you would accompany me to lunch." He offered his arm.

"I suppose I should eat something today." I answered as I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm. I turned to my siblings. "Are you coming as well?"

"No, no. We have already eaten. And we have things to complete." Arwen waved us off. I shrugged and turned back to my escort.

"Lead the way then.' I sighed. He smiled and led me into the dining hall.

Upon the table were breads, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. Upon seeing a garlic soup, I grinned. I had not had it since my mother passed. I pulled a bowl full of the delicious soup, while selecting a tasty roll and a few slices of different cheeses.

He built his own plate while watching me very intently.

"If you stare at me so, you may burn a whole through me." I joked.

"Forgive me. I just wondered if, perhaps, you intend to ignore me through the whole quest." He murmured.

"Do you wish me to?" I asked.

"It would be easier to focus on the task at hand." He looked down at his plate.

"That is not was I asked." I murmured.

"I do not wish it. Nor do I wish for just one of us to become emotionally engaged, while the other is not." He answered.

"Then I will not ignore you, nor will I actively pursue you. We will let things fall into place if they may." I answered. He looked up at me through fair lashes, his gaze unreadable.

"Truly?" He sounded so suspicious of me.

"Truly." I smiled reassuringly at me.

* * *

The time came for us to set out on our quest, and I had 'learned' everyones names. I was given new, supple yet sturdy boots, and gloves to stave off the winter chill. I had hugged Arwen when she presented me with my new gifts. She had also packed another corset, mostly of a silver color, and a few Elven dresses befitting a Lady of the house of Elrond. This was for when we went by Lothlorien, like she predicted we would. I was also given a bedroll to sleep on when we were no longer among the trees. As the others were given their gifts of clothes, I waited by the little pony.

I sighed as I noticed my company's gloom mirrored the weather.

We set out at dusk, headed south, across the plains. I could see just by the terrain, that we would be out on the moors for at least a fortnight.

I was right, of course, and chose to be vigilant about crossing the same amount of distance as the others, though, we moved slowly with Hobbits in our company. I hardly rested, with the overcast skies, and Gimli's snores. It was on the sixth day since our departure that Legolas began unrolling his bedroll by mine. This often gave me little comfort, as he still made me nervous. Even more so with the pressure of having to consider him as a potential suitor. I continued to stay on friendly terms with him, but did not actively seek out conversations with him. On the tenth day, It was particularly hard to rest. I did not feel tired, and I suspected that if I had, I would be kept up by the noisy snores of Gimli.

"Are you unable to rest?" Legolas' soft voice carried to me. The others were well and truly asleep, save for us, as Legolas was on watch tonight.

"The Dwarf snores." I grumbled and sat up. "And I have not tired from the night."

"Then will you speak with me?" Le glanced briefly at me, before looking about for threats.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." I scooted close to him. "What do you wish to speak of?"

"Where are you from?" Was the simple question.

"Originally? I was born in a Dwarf village in the Blue Mountains. I had a half brother and sister. They were kind to me. They worried I would be killed when mother passed, and so Stern taught me all about surviving in the wild. What was edible, what wasn't. Ways to set traps to ensure I got warning of attackers. How to start a fire without flint, and how to make evidence of a campfire disappear. Stierne, my sister, taught me how to cook, so that I wouldn't get sick. She taught me how to prepare healing herbs, and remedies for many maladies. When I left that village, I went searching for a place to call home. I settled in a little forest called the Old Forest. I later learned that it was surrounded by The Shire, and tried to stay out of sight. I made my home in the trees, a small little platform in the innermost tree is where I slept. Sometimes I would go to Human villages to trade, or buy wares. Sometimes I would go for the company. Here lately though, I had kept to my little forest. That is until I finally noticed the disrepair of my clothing. That is the only reason I came to Imladris. When I had been in Bree, a sinister being came into the village. And the villages have already been wary of travelers. I wanted to know what was going on in these lands that would affect such a sleepy little area." I told him my tale, and he listened, though never stopping me to interject or ask questions.

"Did you not know who your father was?" He finally asked.

"No. My mother always said that he was some inconsequential Elf whenever I asked. She only told me he died, defeating a host of Orcs." I answered.

"You did not think to go where Elves resided?" He pressed.

"For a short time, I hated anything to do with Elves. I blamed the whole race for how the village treated me. For how my mother treated me. By the time I had let go of such feelings, I had let it in my head that I would not be welcome to any Elves as a half-breed." I stared up at the sky.

"Do not ever call yourself that." I could hear a stern undertone in his voice.

"Why not? It is what I am. I was called that from my earliest days." I shrugged.

"You are Half-Elven. You should never call yourself what others have cursed at you. You are as beautiful and swift as an Elf, with the hardiness, and I suspect, stubbornness of a Dwarf." He stared at me with such an intensity, that I could not meet his eyes.

"In any case, that was why I never sought out Elves." I murmured.

"T'is a shame." He sighed.

"Enough of me. I wish to hear of your home." I changed the subject.

He was happy to tell me all about his home. To tell me of the spiders that had once resided there, and how green everything was. He told me of the tall trees, of the homes that were in them, of the feasts they had in honor of the stars and other celebrations. As he spoke in such soothing tones, I began to doze. And when I finally slept, I dreamed of vivid green trees, so dense you couldn't see the sun but still bright with wonder. I was unaware that Legolas moved me back to my bedroll, called Aragorn to take the next watch, and settled by me, barely an arms length away.


	7. Cold

"What is that?" I looked up in alarm as I heard someone ask.

"Nothing but a wisp of cloud." Gimli brushed off.

"It does not look like a cloud." I commented suspiciously already shooing the Hobbits into places to hide.

"It is going against the wind, and quickly." Aragorn murmured in alarm.

"Quickly, down!" I hissed before Legolas could say his piece.

Everyone dove for cover, and just in time. The unsightly crows flocked down to caw and screech, obviously looking for something. We were lucky to have avoided them, I just knew. After they had disappeared, I swept my gaze over my companions in a head count. Everyone was accounted for, and not worse for wear.

"The path we have chosen is being watched. We will have to go over Caradhas."

I hadn't been in such cold conditions before. I couldn't help but hope I could handle it.

* * *

I followed Legolas over the snow, glancing briefly at the others stuck in the freezing mess. I listened as Gimli grumbled about the cold. It wasn't so bad as the Hobbits lobbed snow balls at each other and kept the mood light.

I watched Legolas prepare a snowball just for Gimli and throw it with grace right into his beard. Gimli spluttered at the freezing snow peppering his person. I discreetly scooped some white powder up, and snuck behind the chortling elf. I quickly slipped the snow down the back of his shirt and took off like a shot. I hear him shout in surprise, as well as soft footfalls behind me. I laughed as I tried to out maneuver my pursuer. I felt a weight collide with my back and squealed quietly as he tackled me to the snow, holding me tight against himself and rolling us to our sides. He had us sit up, but continued to keep me trapped against him.

I craned my head back to get a glimpse of amused eyes. "You are more mischievous than I first thought." His voice hummed in my ear.

"I'm full of surprises, I'm told." I grinned cheekily. I wriggled around, then slipped from his grip and bounded away. Perhaps if I had turned, I would have seen the knowing look Aragorn shot at Legolas.

Gimli was chortling in turn at my little prank on our company's Elf. The others stared after me wide eyed as I practically shot ahead. Gandalf called for the shenanigans to cease as I continued to stare ahead.

We trudged up farther into the mountains, shimmying across cliffs. It was around then, that the snowfall became strong and harsh. I actually felt myself shivering slightly from the cold. My clothes had a thick layer of frost coating the outside and drenched the cloth, causing it to stick to my skin. Legolas kept his eyes aloft, looking for enemies or cover from the snow. I noticed his eyes travel back to me every now and again with some indiscernible emotion prominent in his expression.

It wasn't long before I heard voices. "There's a fell voice in the air." Legolas called. We all listened to the wind. I heard the rumble before I saw them. "Naerwen!" I felt him pushing me away from the rocks as they rained down on us. The world was dark for a while. Sounds were muffled, and I was reminded vividly of my time in my mother's womb in this life. Only, it was cold. I began to dig my way out."...wen? Naerwen!" I could hear Legolas' voice getting louder. I broke through the snow and shook my head to rid my face and hair of clinging snow.

"Little help?" I asked sweetly. Legolas chuckled in relief. He helped me climb out of my snowy pit. The others were also slowly getting out of the snow. All of the Hobbits were already unearthed, as well as the bigger people. My head was a bit fuzzy, so I missed most of what was said around me.

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir cried.

"Our ring bearer will decide. Frodo, what say you?" Gandalf addressed the poor Hobbit.

"We will go through the mines..." Frodo looked unsure in his decision. I patted his shoulder.

"So be it." I heard Gandalf's heavily burdened words. I repressed the shudder of the horrors I had decided to willingly face ahead of us.

* * *

"You are beginning to see her in a new light." Aragorn murmured to his Elven friend.

"Perhaps." Legolas breathed as he watched the Elfling in question stare around her on high alert. Like a rabbit or a deer, her eyes were darting this way and that, trying to take in as much as possible. "She is very strange. But not in a sinister manner." Her ear twitched at a falling pebble below and her eyes darted down to follow the stone's descent. "She seems shy, and skittish in one moment, but as fierce and proud as a warrior in another moment. She puzzles me. I think that is what drew my father to her... She is unique."

"She is shivering..." Aragorn murmured. "Perhaps tonight you should stay by her side. Boromir, Gimli and I can take the watch tonight."

"No. I can take first watch." Legolas glanced around again. "I feel she may reject such advances. After all, the one she is most suspicious of is me."

"Your father's influence, I assume?" Aragorn whispered.

"He wishes me to marry. But he doesn't think just any Elleth will do." Legolas sighed. "I have not shown any interest in any Elleth accept..." Legolas took a deep breath. "And she has faded away in mourning for the one she loved. I did not realize that I had spoken so much of her to him. He imagines an attachment on my part, and wishes to 'help things along'." He closed his eyes for a moment in frustration. "I am sure she has no intention to form an attachment." He noticed that they had found a place to rest. She was already setting up a fire to warm up the others.

"Step aside, girl. Let a Dwarf handle the fire." Gimli gruffly rumbled good naturedly.

"Of course, master Dwarf." She submitted with a smirk. She turned to set up her bedroll far enough from the fire to not get burned while she slept, but close enough to stay warm.

Legolas was quick to claim a spot nearby. Aragorn chuckled to himself as he realized that they looked like some invisible force was slowly pulling them together. And they had no idea.


	8. Warming Up to Me

I waited to be told if I had a watch shift tonight. As usual, I didn't. I figured the men had this misconception that I couldn't handle a watch shift. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I quickly grabbed my pack and began making my way to a spot blocked from the others' view. "Naerwen? Where are you going?" Legolas called to me quietly, gaining the others' attention.

"My clothes are soaked through. I'm getting dressed in something dry." I answered calmly.

"With yer dagger?" Gimli looked at me skeptically.

"I can't expect you to come to save me, master Dwarf. Should someone attack me, I will have something to protect myself." I smirked as Gandalf chuckled and the others averted their eyes or coughed their discomfort.

As I continued on, I heard Gimli mutter, "Good head on her shoulders, that one. Must be the Dwarf in her." I chuckled. I dressed in a dry set of pants, bindings, and a tunic. In fact, it was the outfit I wore when I had first set out from Bree. I walked back, carrying the soaked cloth back to be dried by the fire.

The others, it seemed, took advantage of my absence to change into dry clothing as well. I pulled out rope and tied it up to string across the camp. I began spreading my garments to dry. The others followed my example and used the rest of the length of my rope to hang their clothing.

Legolas was being strange lately. I wasn't sure what he was about, but it was worrying me. He stared at me a lot more. But not in suspicion and confusion like the first few days. There was a quality in his stare that set my nerves on edge. He had also become more... _worried? No that's not the right word. But he's acting like I am some precious gem that needs to be guarded._ I glanced at the blond Elf briefly before I straightened out my bedroll.

I stretched, letting my vertebrae snap back into place. I felt the rush of oxygen to my head in a light sense of euphoria. "Mmm..." I sighed quietly. I made sure my weapons were close by as I sat in front of the small fire that was set. I checked the rations bag and found something I could whip up. As the others continued to make idle chat, I kept an eye on the food when I wasn't glancing around for anything suspicious. I noted Legolas was looking at me again. "Is something wrong, Legolas?" I stirred the impromptu stew.

"No." He quickly averted his eyes. I huffed quietly in exasperation. With one last look at the food to be sure it did not burn, I quickly squatted in front of him, face mere inches from his face. He turned back to me in a startled manner, but did not move back.

"You've been staring at me, and I want to know why." I whispered. I leaned back on my heels.

"Just... thinking of what has been said." He stated clearly. He leveled me with a knowing look.

"Ah." I stood and dusted myself off. "Had me worried there was a scorpion in my hair." I turned back to the stew. "Your face was so severe." This caused the others to boom with laughter. Even Legolas himself chuckled. "It wasn't that funny." I said as I looked around a the others. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Legolas putting his bedroll close to mine. _It's probably a subconscious thing. He knows there's a chance we might marry and he's protecting the possibility. Still... It's weird._

I stirred the stew again to be sure everything was heating properly. I sniffed. Good enough. "It is ready to eat." The Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, scrambled to be first. Sam and Frodo hung back until the others waved them toward the food. I filled their bowls with a smile. Then came Gandalf, Then Boromir, then Aragorn. I Kept my smile on my face. Gimli came next, with a cautious smile. I could feel my heart break a little at the thought of my long gone family. I smiled at him in a sad manner, remembering the past. Then Legolas held out his bowl, and I ladled stew into it. My smile was replaced with a smirk that evaporated as he touched my hand. My heart thudded in my chest unbearably loud, and I had no doubt he could hear it. I broke contact and gave a quick dismissive smile and turned to fill my own bowl.

I quickly finished the food, rinsed my bowl out quickly, and settled myself down to sleep. I heard the rustle of cloth as Legolas sat on his bedroll. I could hear his even breaths as he took first watch again this night. I waited for sleep to claim me, but it became apparent, with my shivering, that that wasn't happening. I sighed and rolled over, catching his eye. "You cannot sleep?" He murmured quietly. The others had a gift for falling asleep. I was not blessed with it apparently.

"Mmm..." I murmured. "Too cold."

"I see." His brows puckered. I could see a thought tumbling around in his head as he stared at the ground in concern. My eyes traveled up to the sky, watching the stars shining down at me. I was unprepared to feel a warm body sidling up to me. My eyes snapped back to see that Legolas had moved his bedroll against mine. He was sitting up, so his legs were warming up my side.

"Legolas?" My eyes had widened considerably.

His eyes locked on mine. "You are cold, are you not?" I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. I could feel the incredulity melting into an emotion I couldn't name. It had been so long since I had felt it, if I ever felt it at all.

"I'm getting warmer by the moment actually." I could feel a smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Legolas."

"Think nothing of it." He murmured back. His eyes were scanning our surroundings. I sighed in contentment. His eyes flicked down to me for a moment before he continued to keep a vigil eye out for danger. A smile had found its way to his handsome features.

I felt sleep tugging my eyes shut. But not before a soft humming had started up from Legolas' throat. The silvery tune teased my memory of a song I had heard back in Imladris. About an Ellon falling for an Elleth and slowly winning her heart over. A smile tugged the corners of my mouth as I was lost to the land of dreams.

* * *

Legolas POV

He looked down to see the little Elfling turn on her side away from him. She was smiling in her sleep. He became distracted slightly from her face by a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face. He gently swept it behind her daintily pointed ear. He knew he was in danger of falling for the odd little Elfling, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The hand closest to her absently began to comb through her wild tresses. He wouldn't let himself fall for her. Not until he knew she felt the same.


End file.
